Cry to Nowhere
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: [oneshot] '...There's no such thing...as paradise...' the wind continued to howl. 'So...what is this yearning...stirring in me...'


Author's note: I figured, why not write a one-shot in the Wolf's Rain section since it's such a wonderful anime. And, while I'm at it, why not try and make it a 1st Person POV with Kiba as the narrator? Well… so that's what I did.

Warnings: one-shot, blood, and it can be kind of weird, I suppose…

Rating: K+ if push comes to shove it's been a really, really light T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters.

Notes: Takes place in Vol. 1 in the manga.

Hope it catches your interest! XP Reviews and comments are always loved!

Love, Red Tail

**_Cry to Nowhere _**  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

The wind was howling.

Over the noise, I could hear the sounds of my claws scraping against the stones. I couldn't feel the texture beneath my paws though. All I knew was that there were sounds all round me, and my eyes were picking up on wherever they originated from.

Stumbling, I caught myself before I fell. The stinging sensation from my wounds were gone as a numbing feeling wrapped a tight blanket over me. I couldn't feel the weariness ebbed into my bones, and I couldn't feel the exhaustion.

There was a heavy pull on my heart, a heavy weight on my back. I felt as though with each step I was being pulled down, closer to the ground—closer to defeat.

The wing howled. It threatened in its scream, trying to bring me down to my knees. I continued to pull myself along, even as one leg dragged almost limply behind me. I cursed everything around.

Eyes were boring into me—watching my every move. There were some gasps. I already knew what was going through those despicable human's minds.

A dog?

I laughed at the thought. I wouldn't be in this situation if I was—dog's certainly didn't hold any pride since they were so loyal to those despicable human's.

They carry fire, almost killed out our race and forced us to hide amongst them. How low and vile can they be?

Blood drips from my wounds. I narrow my eyes, a growl not erupting from my jaw—that wolf defended those human's. Those smelly, vile, and…

'_Ch-chnk'_

I pull myself from my musings. I narrow my eyes—'Bastard.' A growl rumbles in my throat and I steady myself.

A gun is pointed, aimed and poised. People around me gasp. I laugh at them, 'fools.' I taunt.

No one seems to listen though.

Blinking, I steady myself. No one's listening because no one can hear me.

'…_there's no such thing as paradise…'_

I continue to stare, my golden eyes narrowing. The wind continues to blow, making his cape billow out around him. There's a dog by his side, a mangy, worthless, and lowly animal that serves him.

I growl this time, barring my deadly fangs. Blood continues to drip. I wonder, perhaps, if I look more or less menacing covered in my own blood as well as that of other's.

'…_so what is…this yearning…stirring in me!' _

The other dog growls. "Good job, Blue."

I turn to my side, head tilted to stare at the enemy. The gun doesn't waver.

"I finally found one here… The first wolf." I don't let surprise get the best of me—but somehow feel better knowing that at least one person knows what I am.

The safety is released and the gun loaded.

_I remember the beautiful smell of lunar flowers. They were so sweet, begging me to let them lead the way to paradise. _

The man's finger twitches.

_The fields were on fire, burning every flower to ashes. They glowed so brightly once before they died in a field of ash. Then a deep pain, a sense of loss overcame me. The cries of wolves around me reminded me of my pack._

I close my eyes in an instant, knowing he's taking aim.

_In an instant, everyone was gone. I saw them burn, their howls as the raging death charred their fur and clouded their lungs._

So pathetic—to die by a human's hand.

_A voice screams at me to live—to make it through this somehow. I fight off the threatening darkness and listen, listen so closely to the voice. _

My eyes open, gleaming with determination of survival. "The feared messenger of death." My eyes spoke for themselves, daring him to pull the trigger.

In an instant, I realized that if I died I wouldn't be able to find paradise.

A shot was fired.

_The field were on fire, burning everything to dust._

A burning pain erupted in my body. I let my body crumble forward. The gasps and cries of people alerted the police. It was a crime to kill a dog supposedly.

I close my eyes—_I'm not a dog_.

Hasten footsteps alerted me that I wasn't alone. The police raised their arms towards the man with the dog—Blue—and looked at his gun. They saw the blood stained pavement and put two and two together.

I didn't want to fight the darkness anymore. I could feel the horrible metal touched by men digging into my flesh and bone. I could feel the blood trickle out of the wound and dampen my fur.

The wind continued to howl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't whimper, or cry out in pain. I didn't yelp or let the pain over-ride my senses.

I'm lying though—my nerves were on fire. I could feel the metal gone from where it once was, freeing my both from filth. My vision was blurred and hazy from the pain-laced dizziness.

I could feel another's presence. I used my nose, trusting instinct and breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling. I steadied myself.

I could smell a wolf in the same room as me.

I struggled to open my eyes from the dizzy spell that made them close at first. I can make out a blurry figure in front of me.

The sweet, intoxicating smell of lunar flowers reach my nose. I inhale deeply, letting the relaxation flow into my body, my soul.

'_there's no such thing… as paradise…'_

There was a teen in front of my, sitting there and watching me with some crimson-colored eyes. I blinked away the dizzy spell and the blurry vision.

There was something special about this wolf. Something that made him think of finding his dream…finding paradise…

He closed his eyes and rested for a few minutes, deciding to let this new wolf do the talking, at least until he could get a grip on himself. He could already feel the blood flow lessen—the blood already clotting.

He smirked mentally—a single shot couldn't kill him. He was, after all, a wolf.

Somewhere, there was a tug in his chest. His heart beat a little faster. '…_Paradise…'_

Something was going to happen—he could feel it in his gut—in his instincts.

"Hey," the obviously cocky wolf questioned, "Are you alive…?"

_**OWARI**_


End file.
